Must Be The Feeling (Gabriel x Reader)
by Marlopoe
Summary: Life's been normal and fine until you meet a stranger that you knew you've met before. Now awake you're wondering exactly why this certain Arch Angel has done so much for you. (One-Shot)


I slammed my hand against the top of the alarm clock. Another day but it felt weird, as if something is misplaced. I looked around my small room but everything seemed to be in order.

I got up and prepared myself for work. Leaving my small apartment, heading outside, the feeling became stronger. The people that walked by, not paying attention to anyone else, seemed normal. The buildings that I see everyday are the same and the car that I drove is still crappy. I decided to ignore it thinking it'll pass. Luckily, today I get to work at the bakery. I needed the money and the sweets. By my next doctors appointment, I know they'll tell me I have diabetes. It'll be worth it.

Entering the shop, the sweet smell of baked goods welcomes me in. A smile graced my face. I went into the back putting my things away and put on my apron with the shops logo on it.

"Hey Christine." I said going behind the register.

"How's it going Y/N?" Christine said in a somewhat tired voice as she placed pastries inside the glass counters.

As the hours went by, customers kept coming in and out. The feeling from this morning wouldn't go away. Something kept sticking out but I have no idea what.

The front door jingled but I didn't see who came in. As I finished serving the last customer, the man behind them came forward. He had a sly smirk on his face with glittering light brown eyes that smiled, his golden hair combed neatly on his head. This man felt familiar to me.

"What's good?" He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but stare at him feeling a lovely aurora radiating from him. Once he spoke I was out of my trance, red dusting my face. "Uh, the red velvet cake with the creamy frosting dusted with cinnamon."

"Great! Then I'll take that then." he says with enthusiasm as if he was a child. The smile never left his face

Looking into his eyes, I felt as if I knew him, like I've met him before. "Just one thing sir," A confused look etched on my face, "do I, by any chance, know you?"

"You actually do." at that he snapped his fingers and everything went dark around me. I was still, paralyzed.

A light blinded my eyes once I opened them. The room was white with a curtain blocking my view to the right. To my left were grey clouds drooping over buildings, people that walked by. A paced beeping sound was all I heard, noticing a woman next to me with her brown hair up in a ponytail, wearing blue scrubs. Her attention was all on the clipboard that were in her hands. Once her focus was off the board and towards me her face went into shock. "You're awake! I'll go get the doctor." She walked away quickly.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Within the tacky decorated motel room, I watched tv laying on the bed that was probably unsanitary, bored out of my mind. I channel surfed until I settled on something that was a bit interesting. "All alone are ya?"

By pure instinct, I grabbed the knife hidden under the pillow, stood up and faced the owner of the voice. I relaxed myself once I knew who it was. That damn arch angel. He won't do much harm, at least not enough to kill. "Oh, it's just you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" He said, raising an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face.

"No, just thought you were something I had to kill." I put the knife on the nightstand and sat back on the bed. "What are you doing here?" I looked up at Gabriel.

"Just heard you got out of the hospital. I wanted to come by and see how you were doing. Where's those chuckle heads you always hang around with?" Gabriel looked around the room with curious eyes.

"They went out on a hunt. I told them I wanted to come but they said I needed to rest but I've rested long enough." He paced around the room, in a bored manner then finally found a spot next to me. He should've been dead but after finding out he's an angel, Sam and Dean decided to let him live in case he actually decided to help us. "Anyway why do you wanna know how I am? The three of us aren't in good terms with you, actually you shouldn't even be here."

"Aww come on, I'm here for your entertainment." He flashed a smile. I couldn't help but smile too but was too late to hide it. "See! There you go."

"They said I've been in a coma for three months but I don't even remember what happened." Gabriel's face looked as if he was thinking of something, staring away to whatever is in front of him.

"Can you remember anything else? Maybe in your dreams, they probably have some fragments of the accident." he suggested. I thought for awhile, thinking of anything that might help me remember. I felt lasers bore into my face. I turned to face Gabriel and stared into those golden brown gems. Then the memories slapped me as if telling me 'how could you forget'.

"You! I remember now! The bakery! That's what I remember. No wonder I felt something was misplaced. It was me. I had friends and an apartment. A car, a job, a decent life... with no hunting. You had something to do with it! That's why your here."

"Well, at least your not as dumb as those two ass hats." He joked but soon his face turned serious. "Yeah, that life you had, that was all me, in your sub conscious."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, questioning his idea. What was the purpose of it in the first place? Was it to amuse him or prove some point once I woke up.

"I did it because, after the accident, I thought you deserved a break from it all. Live a normal life for awhile, considering that you were pretty much born into the hunter life." He looked down for a second then lifted his head while scratching the back of his neck, a tint of red appeared on his face. I was a bit surprised at his reason. "To be honest, I've noticed that every time I ran into you guys, you were the one that I can barely get good reactions from, so I thought this might be a good idea to see you laugh and smile..." He looked down again as if he knew he done something wrong but let out a chuckle.

I felt my face go hot. All of that just for me? Just to get me to laugh and smile? "Gabriel...um, why does it matter? There are other hunters out there that could've used your help."

"Yeah, well, they're not you okay. I wanted to do it just for you, no one else. Is it not obvious yet? Do I gotta snap myself a sign or something?" His face was all flustered again and he seemed to have gotten frustrated.

"What's suppose to be obvious?" Confusion was drawn all over my face. What was I missing from all of this that he's creating?

"Ugh, forget about what I said about you being smart." At that his hands were at my cheeks. Shocked, I was afraid he was going to do something drastic enough for me to grab the knife. Instead I felt a pair of soft sweet lips make contact with mine. My eyes went wide, a sensation traveled through out my body. My eye lids began to shut. I couldn't help but give into the bliss. I placed my hands on his chest sliding them around his neck.

We parted ourselves, looking at each others eyes. I couldn't believe it. This has to be some sort of joke.

"I don't know what it is about you but, man you drive me wild. Funny how a human can do that to an angel. Have I made my point across?" He asked with grin on his face and an eyebrow arched.

"Are you actually being serious or is this another one of your cruel jokes?" I asked, backing away slightly, hand sliding to his shoulder.

"Right now, there's no joking about this." his thumb stroked my cheek. "It might be hard to believe but I just can't help but feel like jell-o or ice cream around you. Weird, I know, I'll just back off." His hands were raised in defense, stood up and took small steps backwards.

I turned my head to face him. "Gabe..." I stood up from my spot, walking towards him. "You're too sweet, doing that for me." I grabbed a hold of his hands, heat rising to my face. I looked up at him. Those eyes. I didn't realize how beautiful they were until now. A small smile crept on my face. "Your not bad of a guy the Winchesters make you out to be. I've noticed that you only want fun and that you try to right those 'to cool for you' dicks out there." My hand touched his cheek. "You're in a tough spot right now with your brothers fighting to the death and all, but if you really feel that way then would you let me be the one to help you out?"

A smile crept on his face. "Babe, I wouldn't want anything else but this." At that he took over my lips in another sweet kiss. One that felt longed for.


End file.
